1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally directed to an apparatus for connecting and disconnecting tubular members and, more particularly, to an apparatus for connecting and disconnecting well drilling components.
2. Description of Related Art
In the oil and gas industry, a drill string is used by a drilling rig to drill a well bore. The drill string is typically composed of drill pipe and a bottom hole assembly. The bottom hole assembly typically includes a drill bit, drill collars, and other drilling related tools. An automated apparatus, commonly known as an “Iron Roughneck”, may be utilized to makeup (i.e., connect) and breakout (i.e., disconnect) threaded joints of drill pipe in a drill string. Iron Roughnecks have been used in the drilling industry for several years and are commercially available from a number of suppliers.
An Iron Roughneck generally comprises a two-piece wrench unit that provides the torque necessary to makeup or breakout the connection between two well drilling components. The bottom wrench, which serves as a backup wrench, grasps the tool joint of the drill pipe suspended in the rotary table or mousehole. The upper wrench grasps the tool joint of the pipe suspended from the derrick and applies either the final makeup or the initial breakout torque to the connection.
Various deficiencies exist in these prior art Iron Roughneck devices. First, the upper wrench of current Iron Roughneck designs can only rotate approximately 30°. This limitation in swing on the conventional Iron Roughnecks often necessitates two or more “bites” on the portions of the well drilling component to break the connection. In addition, the upper wrench and the bottom wrench each include a pair of faces having dies positioned thereon for gripping the well drilling component. During use of the Iron Roughneck, these dies wear and eventually need to be replaced. Current Iron Roughneck designs involve removing bolts that secure the dies or driving the dies out of dovetail slots in the clamp with a hammer in order to remove and replace the dies. Such removal processes run the risk of dropping the dies downhole.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus for connecting and disconnecting well drilling components that includes an upper clamping mechanism capable of rotating 90° around the axis of the well drilling component. In addition, a need exists for an apparatus for connecting and disconnecting well drilling components that includes dies for gripping the well drilling component that can be easily and quickly removed and replaced.